footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Suffolk and Ipswich Football League
The Suffolk and Ipswich Football League is a football competition based in Suffolk, England. The league has a total of nine divisions; the Senior Division, divisions 1–5 and three reserve divisions. The Senior Division is at step 7 (or level 11) of the National League System. The league was founded in 1896 as the Ipswich & District League changing its name in 1978. The Senior Division champions may apply for promotion to the Eastern Counties League Division One. Clubs from the league to progress up the pyramid include Whitton United, Sudbury Town, Hadleigh United, Woodbridge Town, Needham Market, Walsham-le-Willows, and Debenham LC. The champion club in the St. Edmundsbury Football League is able to seek promotion to the Suffolk and Ipswich League competition but to date few clubs have taken up this opportunity. The league is affiliated to the Suffolk County Football Association. 2015–16 Members Senior Division Achilles | Bramford United | Capel Plough | Crane Sports | East Bergholt United | Felixstowe Harpers United | Framlingham Town | Grundisburgh | Haughley United | Ipswich Athletic | Ipswich Valley Rangers | Leiston St. Margaret's | Stanton | Wenhaston United | Westerfield United | Wickham Market Division One AFC Hoxne | Bacton United | Benhall St. Mary | Claydon | Coplestonians | Henley Athletic | Ipswich Exiles | Mendlesham | Old Newton United | Ransomes Sports | Somersham | Sporting 87 | Trimley Athletic Division Two AFC Kesgrave & Willis | Barham Athletic | Bartons | Bildeston Rangers | Bramford Road Old Boys | Cedars Park | Salvation Army | Sproughton Sports | Stonham Aspal | Stowupland Falcons | Trimley Red Devils | Witnesham Wasps Intermediate A Achilles Reserves | Caple Plough Reserves | Coplestonians Reserves | Crane Sports Reserves | East Bergholt United Reserves | Felixstowe Harpers United Reserves | Grundisburgh Reserves | Ipswich Valley Rangers Reserves | Mendlesham Reserves | Old Newton United Reserves | Sporting 87 Reserves | Wenhaston United Reserves | Westerfield United Reserves Intermediate B AFC Hoxne Reserves | Benhall St. Mary Reserves | Bramford United Reserves | Claydon Reserves | Coplestonians 'A' | Framlingham Town Reserves | Haughley United Reserves | Henley Athletic Reserves | Ipswich Athletic Reserves | Ipswich Exiles Reserves | Ipswich Wanderers Reserves | Trimley Athletic Reserves | Wickham Market Reserves Intermediate C Bacton United Reserves | Bramford Road Old Boys Reserves | Cedars Park Reserves | Debenham LC Reserves | East Bergholt United 'A' | Leiston St. Margarets Reserves | Old Newton United 'A' | Ransomes Sports Reserves | Somersham Reserves | Stonham Aspal Reserves | Stowupland Falcons Reserves | Trimley Red Devils Reserves Division Three Chantry Grasshoppers | Cockfield United | Coddenham Athletic | Elmswell | Halesworth Town | Saxmundham Sports | Shotley | Sizewell Associates | Sproughton United | Tacket Street Boys Brigade Old Boys | Tattingstone United | Ufford Sports Division Four AFC Elmsett | AFC Kesgrave & Willis Reserves | Cockfield United Reserves | Halesworth Town Reserves | Kesgrave Kestrels | Sporting 87 'A' | Stonham Aspal 'A' | Stowupland Falcons 'A' | Stradbroke United | Witnesham Wasps Reserves | Woolverstone United Division Five Adastral Park | AFC Titans | Bacton United 'A' | Cedars Park 'A' | Chantry Grasshoppers Reserves | Kesgrave Kestrels Reserves | Needham Market Phoenix | Sproughton Sports Reserves | Stage Event Security | Sutton Heath Saxons | Ufford Sports Reserves League Cup The league also runs a league cup, known since 1997 as the Omnico Cup for sponsorship purposes. Between 1976 and 1997 it was known as the McNeil League Knock–Out Cup, and is now known as the Bob Coleman Cup. External links *Official website Category:English leagues Category:Leagues